The Alliance
by 139Doopliss139
Summary: When Mario has left the Mushroom Kingdom, it is up to Doopliss and some of Mario's former partners to save the Kingdom from being destroyed. Set in the Paper Mario Universe. Reviews are greatly appreciated as this is my first fanfic.
1. The Freak in the Sheet

Hey everyone, this is 139Doopliss139. This is my first fanfic and it's a chapter story so if you like it than expect more. So enjoy (and if you're willing to, please rate and review).  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARIO! If I did this story would be a video game.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Alliance – Chapter 1  
**  
_The Freak in the Sheet_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NYEAH HA HA HA HA! Man I love this show!" Doopliss's laughs were heard throughout the Creepy Steeple as he watched his favorite TV show in his room during his daily "Me time." "Ahhhhh, this is the life. Just sitting here, watching TV. Yup, I could do this forever."

"HEY Freak Sheet! Quiet the racket up there! We're trying to plan a scare fest in town!" the boos were obviously very annoyed with Doopliss.

"My name is Doopliss you wannabe ghosts! This is MY place and My 'Me time' so I'll do whatever I want!" Doopliss retorted. He also brought the volume up on his TV. Then, as if by some freaky bad karma, his screen went black. "WHAAAAAT!! Hey, stupid TV, what's goin' on here?"

"Hello, my name is Hace T. and this is a Mushroom Kingdom breaking news story. Shortly after his return from his heroic triumph in Flipside, Mario was reported missing." A news Toad was seen on Doopliss's screen, apparently near Mario's house.

"Mario, Mario, Mario. Why does this name ring a bell?" Doopliss pondered this as he was watching the news bulletin.

"I'm here in front of the Mario household where the hero himself was last seen. Mario's brother, Luigi, was with him when he returned to Toad Town from Flipside. Further questioning revealed that Luigi did not no the whereabouts of his brother. For those of you who do not know who he is, here is a picture." The picture showed a man wearing a red shirt, red hat, and clad in blue overalls.

"Well what do ya know? It's that old chubby guy that saved Rogueport that time. Yeah, yeah! It's all comin' back to me! That's the guy that pounced on me after I stole his body! HA! Serves him right to go missing!" Doopliss continued to watch the screen.

"I have just received other news. It turns out that numerous monsters have just been seen outside of Toad Town. Apparently, they're getting some sort of army together to attack the to- hey! What are you doing? Get away from me! AHHHHH!"

Some sort of monster was seen holding the camera. It looked like a goomba, except with a remarkable difference: this goomba had arms and a muscled up body. "Alright, listen up all citizens of Mushroom Kingdom! My boss says this puny kingdom is takin' too much space in the world and what-not. So he's planning to destroy it!"

Doopliss was still watching the screen, only this time his eyes were glued to what this goomba was saying. "What the heck! You can't just destroy the world! I live here! Wait, why am I talking to a TV?" Doopliss turned his attention back to the screen.

"My boss isn't all that heartless, so he's giving all of you exactly 10 days to clear out! And if you don't, well than let's just say that you're gonna have a blast! See my boss is having us henchmen set up this bomb-a-ma-jigger into the ground as I speak. When he pulls the trigger, this whole kingdom goes KABOOM! My advice, leave while you're still alive! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

At this point, Doopliss was mortified. "Aw dang! What am I gonna do? There's no way I'm gonna stay here and be blown to oblivion, but I can't just leave my home. Besides, I'm not completely heartless either. I can't let all of these innocent people be left homeless. Hey, I know! I could stop the guy who's pulling the strings. Yeah!" Doopliss was getting ready to confront this "boss" himself, but than he realized something.

"Dang it! I forgot, I'm a total weakling. I can't just go barging into who-knows-where alone!" He paced around the room to 

hopefully get an idea. He paced and paced and paced until finally, he got the best idea. "I'll ask that Mario guy! He's saved the world before dozens of times before, so I've heard. But first I have to find out where he is."

So Doopliss started his journey to Toad Town, where Mario's brother, Luigi, lives. He hoped to gain more information by talking to Luigi. "Ok, I just have to get through the woods, through Twilight Town, down the pipe, through Rougueport where I can get a boat, evade deadly guards, and get to Mario's house. Sounds easy enough. Oh who am I kidding, I can't do that! The people of Twilight Town think I'm some sort of monster. There's no way they'll let me leave peacefully. Or will they?"

"Everyone, please calm down! We'll all need to leave an in orderly fashion through the Twilight Town pipe." Mayor Dour tried to calm everyone down, but unfortunately they were all too riled up by the news to listen to him. "Everyone please, there is no reason to panic. Just calmly make your way to the town pipe where the guards will escort you through to Rougueport. Once there, I will give you all further instructions. All women and children should enter the pipe first."

"Ok let's move it people; we need a calm and organized line here. Hey who are you?" The guard came face to face with a woman he had never seen before.

"Oh I'm new to this town. My name is Doop-I mean Doola." replied the woman with white hair.

"Oh. Well than speed it up. We don't have all day here."

"Of course Mr. guard sir." Once out of the pipe and out of sight, the woman revealed herself to be none other than the great shape shifter himself, Doopliss. "HA! I knew that disguise would work!" Once in the town of Rougueport, he found citizens of all kinds taking boats, blimps, the Excess Express train, and any other form of transportation necessary to leave town. Doopliss now took the form of a toad and asked a nearby goomba, "Excuse me uh do u know when the next boat to Toad Town will be leaving?"

"Toad Town?! Why would you want to go there?" the goomba asked curiously.

"I have family over there and I need to make sure their ok."

"Well sorry but no boats are heading to Toad Town."

"Oh trust me there will be a boat leavin' pretty soon." Doopliss made his way to an empty boat, go in the driver's seat, and quickly drove it away.

"HEY YOU, GET BACK HERE!!" one of the Rougueport cops screamed.

"HA! Next stop, Toad Town!" Doopliss made it to Toad Town in a few hours due to the speed he was driving. "Finally, I thought I was lost. Now to gently park the boat." Unfortunately for everyone who knew him gently was not in his vocabulary. He slammed the boat onto the dock on the far edge of town. "Ok, now to find that dang house." He looked around and saw no one. "I bet they all evacuated already, but where are those good for nothing kingdom destroying muscled up two armed goomba henchmen? Are they on lunch break or somethin'?" Little did he know that they were actually planting another bomb in a nearby town.

Seeing as the coast was clear, Doopliss made his way across town, searching for the Mario household. "Dang it! I've been searching for hours and still no sign of that house. Oh well, I might as well sit down for a while." Being the unlucky ghoul he is, he sat right on the opening of a pipe and fell through. "AHHHHH!!" He fell down the pipe until, finally, seeing the opening on the other side. Since he fell down fast, he shot out of the pipe and fell on the grass nearby; landing with a loud thud.

A man dressed like Mario, except in green, came out of the house. "Hey, who's out there? I'm warning you, I know karate!"

"Hey relax there slick, my name's Doopliss and I'm not here to fight."

"Ok, than what are you here for?" asked Luigi.

"I wanna know if you know where Mario is. You see I don't know if you've heard since it looks like you don't get cable around here…"

"Yeah, I heard what's happening and sorry I DON'T know where Mario is." Luigi replied.

"Aw c'mon! Anything, any info about Mario, could help."

"Ok ok, just come inside, it's getting kinda cold out here." So Luigi brought Doopliss inside of the house.

"Nice place ya got here, but enough chit-chat, I want the info NOW." Doopliss demanded.

"Ok but it's a long story." Luigi began to tell Doopliss the story of how Mario, Peach, Bowser, and himself saved Flipside from certain destruction at the hands of Count Bleck, or Blumiere. Luigi also told him how Tippi and Count Bleck, a.k.a. Timpani and Blumiere, found love and were able to stop the Chaos Heart.

"It sounds too sappy for a guy like me." Doopliss stated.

"You never know, one day you might fall in love."

"Yeah right, when people start turning into pigs… you know what, forget that last part."

"Ok whatever…"

"So what happened after that?" Doopliss asked eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Nothing. We all came back home, even Mimi came with us. She said something about starting a new life here in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Well where is she now?"

"Uh I think she's in Shiver City to the far north of here." Luigi answered.

"Ok well all of this is fine and dandy but you still haven't answered my main question: where the heck is MARIO?!"

"Fine you win. I'll tell you, but it's top secret so don't tell a soul."

"I promise. I cross my heart blah blah blah just tell me already!" Doopliss was getting annoyed; the anticipation was killing him.

"Mario…"

"Yeah?"

"Is…"

"Oh for goodness sake just spit it out!"

"OK, geez no need to yell. Mario and Peach decided to stay in Flipside for vacation."

"…………………VACATION?! HE'S TAKING A VACATION WHEN THE KINGDOM IS ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED?!" As you can probably imagine, Doopliss was not a happy ghost. "WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ANYONE?"

"You know the paparazzi, they're all just waiting to annoy Mario."

"Oh boo-hoo! Poor little Mario doesn't want to run into the scary paparazzi!"

"Hey it's not just him he's with Princess Peach." Luigi said, trying to defend his brother.

"Wait, than why wasn't she reported missing?"

"You know Princess Peach, she's always running off to escape her royal duties. It's not really that much of a big deal anymore."

"This is just great! Now what am I gonna do? I can't save the kingdom by myself. Hey, you must have SOME of Mario's 

skill. Why don't you help me?" Doopliss pleaded.

"Sorry I'm not much of a fighter, but I know some people who you could ask. They're some of Mario's former partners and friends."

"Ok than give me some names." At that moment, Doopliss knew this was going to be a long journey.


	2. Meet the Mimi

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter of the story so if you enjoyed the first one than you'll enjoy this one as well! PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews inspire me to keep writing. P.S. Crash is the name I gave my Yoshi in PMTTYD.  
Disclaimer: Never gonna own Mario.

**The Alliance – Chapter 2**

_Meet the Mimi_

  
"DANG IT! It's f-f-f-freezing over h-h-here!" Doopliss, taking Luigi's advice, headed north to look for Mimi the shape shifter. "Well whatever she can do I can do TEN TIMES b-b-b-better!"

_Flashback:_

_"Ok than give me some names." Doopliss said._

"Well remember that Mimi girl I was telling you about? Well you're gonna want to find her first since she's already in this part of the Mushroom Kingdom. She's a shape shifter like you." Luigi added that last part just in case Doopliss had doubt in his choice.

"Listen pal, I don't need another shape shifter especially if that shape shifter happens to be a girl." Doopliss stated.

"Oh I get it. You just don't want her help because you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Doopliss asked, curious to hear Luigi's answer.

"You're afraid she's a better shape shifter than you!"

"WHAT?! No one, and I mean NO ONE, is a better shape shifter than the great Doopliss! And just to prove it to you, I'm gonna go find her and bring her back here!" And with that, Doopliss stormed off.

"WAIT! Don't you want-"Doopliss slammed the door and left.

"To hear the rest of the names? Oh well, he'll be back."

_END FLASHBACK:___

"I'll show that Luigi guy that I'm a way better shape shifter than that Mimi c-c-c-chick." Doopliss arrived at Shiver City and the first thing he saw was, well obviously, snow as far as the eye can see (or as far as his eyes can see). "Whoa! Look at this place! It's filled with snow." He mentally smacked himself. "Duh Doopliss, are you an idiot? It's called 'Shiver' City not 'Fun and Sun in the Beach' city. Boy, I really need to stop talking to m-m-m-myself."

Doopliss looked around and noticed that there was no one in sight. "They must have evacuated too. I don't blame them, I would've done the same th-" At that moment he bumped into someone.

"Hey you stupid penguin, watch where you're going!" said the person.

"Hey watch who you're calling penguin little girl!"

"Hey I'm not a little girl! Well ok maybe I am, but I'm a shape shifter so there! I win!"

Doopliss looked up to see a girl around his age with green skin, green pigtails, and a skirt which seemed way too short to be wearing in a place like this. "Hey wait a minute. By any chance, is your name Mimi?"

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"Uh hi my name is Doopliss and I'm pretty sure you know about what's going on in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Duh! It was broadcasted everywhere!"

"Well yeah I'm trying to, you know, save everyone blah blah blah and I need help doing it. Maybe you know Luigi?"  


"Luigi? Oh! Mr. L!"

"Who?" Doopliss was lost.

"Never mind. Yeah I know him? Why did he send you to get me?"

"Actually he sent me to get a few people and you're number 1 on the list."

"Hey I never agreed to anything! Look I have stuff to pack so if you don't mind-" Mimi was getting ready to leave when Doopliss grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Ugh, look I need help and I need it now. Besides do you want the Kingdom to be destroyed?"

"Well no I guess not, but what am I working with here? What powers do you have?" Mimi asked.

"Well I'm a shape shifter, just like you."

"Oh my gosh! Really? That's so cool!" Mimi was just about ready to bounce up and down when she noticed something. "Uh, Doopliss was it?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"You're uh still holding my hand." Doopliss looked down and indeed he was still holding Mimi's hand.

"Oh sorry about that." They both immediately blushed bright red but none of them seemed to noticed. "So will you help me?"

"Well… ok. I'll come with you."

"YES! HA! Take that Luigi!" than he just realized something. "Oh no! I left without finding the rest of the names! Come on! We have to hurry and go back to Toad Town!" Doopliss grabbed Mimi's hand and ran, but if he would have looked back at Mimi, he would have noticed she blushed when he did so.

"Well that was quick." Luigi said when Doopliss and Mimi came bursting through the door, out of breath and sweaty.

"Well what can I say, I'm just a fast runner." Doopliss replied.

"Eww! Now I'm all sweaty! Do you have a shower in here that I could use?" Mimi was disgusted by her appearance.

"Uh sure it's right down that hall." Mimi immediately ran into the shower. "Ah same old Mimi. Some things never change. Oh yeah! I'm guessing you came back for list? You ran off before in a jealous rage before I could give it to you."

"Yeah I know I ran off in a jeal- wait what?! I'm not jealous of Mimi! I'm a way better shape shifter 'cause I'm the great Doo-" Luigi cut him off.

"Yeah I heard you the first time. Now here. I saved you the trouble and wrote the names down but uh you and Mimi are going to need to go back to Rogueport, and fast. I heard they're setting up more bombs over there."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't have a cell phone so it was impossible to call you."

"I'M BACK! So did I miss anything important?" exclaimed Mimi.

"Well Luigi said that they're setting up more bombs in… in…" Doopliss took a good look at Mimi and lost all sense of speaking. She was wearing a pink dress and her pigtails were done neatly and beautifully.

"Yeah in where?" asked Mimi.

"Uh… oh yeah in Rougueport and that's where we'll find the rest of the people that we're looking for." Luigi noticed 

Doopliss's sudden nervousness, but didn't say a word.  
"Ok Slick, give me the list." Luigi handed Doopliss the list and he read over it.

"I wrote down the names in the order you should find them; you know, for less traveling."

"You have GOT to be kidding me! #1 Crash the Yoshi, #2 Vivian, #3 Koops! Is that it? Just these guys?" Doopliss was in shock. Even if they did beat him on a number of occasions, he still didn't think they were good enough to take down a whole army of who knows what.

"I have to agree with Doopliss here, this doesn't seem like much." said Mimi. Doopliss was surprised she remembered his name and it made his stomach do somersaults. He didn't know what this strange feeling was but he passed it off as nothing but bad gas.

"Listen, you came here seeking my advice-"

"No I came here seeking Mario but he's NOT HERE!" Doopliss shouted.

"As I was saying, these are the 3 I recommend. So you could either A.) Seek them out or B.) You two go alone, by yourselves."

Doopliss thought about it and said "You know letter B. doesn't sound that bad... but unfortunately we have to go with A."

"Good. And here, take this." Luigi gave Mimi a mailbox SP. "Call me in case you get into trouble."

"HEY! Why does she get one?"

"Gosh Doopliss, could you scream any louder?" Mimi stated sarcastically.

"She gets one 'cause I know if I let you keep it than you would just lose it."

"That is – probably true." Doopliss said.

Mimi giggled and said "Don't worry I'll let you talk on it if you want to."

"O-o-ok." Doopliss cursed his stuttering. But there was something he couldn't figure out: why was he stuttering?

"Ok you two take care and remember: play nice!" Luigi said.

"WHAT?!" both Mimi and Doopliss shouted. They looked at each other than immediately looked away, blushing the whole time.

"Ok Mimi, let's just go."

"I'm right behind you!" Mimi and Doopliss both ran out the door, Doopliss dragging Mimi along by the hand again.

"Oh boy, I wonder what they were both thinking just now." Luigi said, laughing to himself the whole time.


	3. The Fearless Five

Hey everyone. I'm dedicating this chapter to VivianShadowGirl who was the first person to review my story AND added it to her favorites list. Thanks to her and to anyone who has read this story so far! Without further ado, here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: If I owned Mario (insert witty banter on how I do NOT own Mario.)

**Chapter 3:** _The Fearless Five_

"What is that?"

"That's my boat. Pretty impressive right?" Doopliss had taken Mimi to the dock where he "parked" his boat.

"Oh my gosh, that's a boat?" So began Mimi's long string of questions.

"Yes…"

"Does it work?"

"Yes…"

"Will it float?"

"Oh for Pete's sake! Enough! Look, this the only way to get back to Rogueport and we nee-" Doopliss was cut off by Mimi.

"Why can't we just transform and fly there?"

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, we need to get there fast and us flying isn't fast enough. And with that settled, get in the boat." Mimi had no good comebacks so she just decided to go in the boat without a struggle.

"Ugh, it's so dirty in here! How can you drive with it like this?"

"I live in a mansion near the dirtiest town in the world; I get used to it." When they were both inside, Doopliss started the boat and drove it away.

* * *

It was morning and Mimi had just woken up. Expecting to see her room and smell Nastasia's cooking, she woke up in a smelly, dirty, broken down boat. "Ugh, morning already. I didn't get any sleep. Hey, I wonder where Doopliss is." She checked everywhere around the boat, but overlooked one place.

"Morning sleepy head." Doopliss responded from the driver's seat. She was shocked to see that he hadn't slept and he was still driving the boat. "We're almost there so yawn get your stuff and get ready to leave."

"Uh, okay." Mimi grabbed her bag filled with all kinds of make-up, clothes, and of course jewelry and got off the boat when they docked. "Wow, this place looks more broken down than that piece of junk you call a boat."

"This isn't the time to be looking around. We have to hurry to the blimp."

"But look at all of the guards! How are we going to get around them?!"

"Oh that's the easy part."

* * *

"Hey we need a ride on dis here blimp!" Doopliss commanded in the most threatening voice he could make. He and Mimi were disguised as the goomba henchmen that were running around Rogueport, planting the bomb that Luigi was speaking of.

"Uh yeah, that's right! We want a blimp ride and we want it now you piece o' rubbish!"

Doopliss whispered in Mimi's ear, "Too much."

"Sorry I picked that one up from O'Chunks."

"Fine, here are your tickets. Where are you headed?" the blimp pilot asked.

"Glitzville, and make it fast!" Doopliss demanded.

"Okay, okay! Get on."

"Wow Doopliss, that was great!" Mimi said, impressed with Doopliss's skills.

He blushed and answered, "Well you know, I try." They finally arrived at Glitzville and looked at the building towering in front of them, known as the Glitz Pit.

"Why would that Yoshi kid be at the Glitz Pit?" Mimi asked.

"I think he's the champion here; he goes by the Great Gonzalez Jr. But enough chit-chat, let's go."

"Well fine Mr. rudey Mc. Rude pants." They went inside the Glitz Pit only to be greeted by pro wrestlers running and screaming, packing their things to get the heck out of the kingdom. They were walking until someone bumped into Doopliss.

"Ow! Why does everyone keep bumping into me?"

"Oh my bad dude. I was just- Hey! Aren't you that ghost that stole Gonzalez's body? What was your name again? Freak-sheet?" As ironically as it seems, the person Doopliss bumped into was Crash the Yoshi kid.

"MY NAME IS DOOPLISS! Doopliss!" Mimi giggled at this funny little scene Doopliss was making just because someone forgot his name.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. But look can we talk later, I've got to get to some place safe." Crash responded.

"Hey Doopliss, isn't this the Yoshi we needed to find?"

"Yeah, I recognize him by his stupid hair."

"Hey! What did you say punk?" Crash was getting ready to fight.

"You heard me shrimp!" Doopliss was getting ready to fight as well.

"Okay, both of you just stop! We came here asking for your help and I don't think fighting is helping anyone." Mimi yelled.

"Wait, help with what? Can someone please explain!" Crash was very confused, Doopliss and Mimi just walked into the Glitz Pit and all of a sudden he's asked to help with something.

"Okay, well we sorta need your help with saving the kingdom." Mimi said.

"Why do you need my help?"

"It's not just you Slick, we need that stupid turtle and that ghost girl to help us."

"Well I guess if it's for saving the kingdom… fine I'll help."

"Oh my gosh! That's so nice of you!" Mimi gave Crash a big hug. Doopliss was steaming, he didn't want her hugging another guy but he still couldn't figure out why. It just made him mad.

"Okay we get it you're grateful. Just let go of him already!"

"Geez what's got your sheets in a bunch?" Mimi asked letting go of Crash, who was gasping for air.

"We shouldn't waste time staying here 'hugging' when should be going to… uh… where are we going again?" Doopliss asked.

"If we're lookin' for Koops than he's in Petalburg." Crash said.

"Okay than, we're off to Petalburg!" Doopliss shouted, eager to save the kingdom, but also eager to see what Petalburg was like.

* * *

Once they got there, Doopliss was regretting ever wanting to come here. The small town was filled with flowers and other nice things that simply made Doopliss feel disgusted.

"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty here!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I've been here before and trust me dudes, the feeling wares off." Crash stated.

"This place makes me want to puke! Look at all of the colors, it's so disgusting."

"Uh, hi can I help you?" A local koopa obviously heard Doopliss screaming and came up to them to see what all of the racket was about.

"Hi! We're looking for someone named Koops. Do you know where he is?" Mimi asked politely.

"Oh mayor Koops, he lives in the house over there." the koopa pointed to a house.

"Okay thank you!" Mimi exclaimed cheerfully.

"But I wouldn't suggest staying here long, you know with the whole 'blow the kingdom sky high' thing going on."

"Yeah, yeah we'll keep that in mind. C'mon guys let's go find this turtle." Doopliss said. They stopped in front of Koops's house only to see him and Vivian packing up their things.

"I think that's the last of my stuff Vivian."

"Yeah mine too. Thanks for letting me stay here while my sisters were away."

"Anytime, it was no trouble at all."

"Uh, hey sorry to ruin this whole packing fest but we need help NOW!" Doopliss shouted.

"Hey it's Crash and uh Freak sheet was it?" Vivian asked Doopliss.

"MY NAME IS DOOPLISS! Doo- ugh just forget it."

"Crash, what's up man? I haven't seen you in awhile." Koops said.

"Well you know I've been busy. Wrestling in the Glitz Pit, helping two shape shifters save the kingdom, yup just the usual."

"Uh hello I'm like right here." Mimi said.

"Oh right sorry. This is Mimi, she's from that place Gonzalez just saved."

"Oh you mean Flipside? I heard it's been doing great since Mario saved it." Vivian said.

"Yeah so how's it been Koops? You and Koopie Koo doin' good?"

"Actually we kinda broke up a week ago. She was getting jealous of Vivian staying here so she just sorta dumped me."

"Oh sorry dude."

"Yeah me too, although it would help if I knew who we were talking about." Mimi said.

"HELLO? We have a mission here!"

"Sorry." everyone said at once.

"Good. So with that taken care of, will you two join our team, you know save the kingdom blah blah blah."

"Uh sure." both Vivian and Koops said.

"Alright! And so the quest of the Fearsome Five begins!" Doopliss shouted, as usual. He turned around to walk but was interrupted by Mimi.

"Hold it!" Doopliss ended up tripping in surprise.

"What is it Pigtails?" Doopliss asked. She noticed the nickname and blushed a little but continued what she was going to say.

"When did we agree on the nickname 'Fearsome Five'?"

"Yeah dude, that name kinda reeks."

"Totally, and I had to live with Beldam my whole life so I know what reek is."

"And my dad still smells like dragon guts."

"Okay, I'm gonna ignore that last one. Anyway it's to late to change it so HA!"

"Did you stay up all night creating that nickname because it's so un-original." Mimi said.

"Hey, that's a good nickname for our team." Doopliss said, defending his creativity skills.

"Whatever. So where are we headed anyway?" Mimi asked.

"Well let's all think for a second. Who would want to blow up the kingdom? Who has the goomba army? Who has the power?" Doopliss asked everyone all of these questions while pacing. Than it hit them all at once. They all sighed and said, "Bowser."


	4. The Medallion of the Dead

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I've been busy the past few days, but here it is… Chapter 4 of the Alliance! By the way, you can expect a few surprises in this chapter. One more thing, the Valley of Bowser is from Super Mario World and Vista Hill is from Super Mario RPG. That being said, enjoy the Chapter.

Disclaimer: No, just no. I do not own Mario. There.

**Chapter 4:**

_The Medallion of the Dead_

"So does anyone know where Bowser's Castle is?" The "Fearsome Five," as Doopliss called them, were heading out of Petal Meadows to confront Bowser so they could put a stop to his evil plans. Doopliss had never seen Bowser, but he had heard many stories about him, nearly all of them involving various kidnappings of Princess Peach.

"Actually, Bowser has a lot of castles but all of them are in the Mushroom Kingdom." Koops answered.

"We're gonna need more info than that."

"Well don't look at me! How should I know?" Koops asked.

"Well how did you guys usually find things when you were traveling with Mario?" Mimi asked.

"Goombella usually had all of the answers to everything. She was pretty smart." Vivian answered for the three of them. It was true, whenever Mario didn't know the answer to something he would ask Goombella.

"Ugh! You guys are useless! Now how are we gonna find Bowser's castle?"

"Hey man, you're not exactly the brightest one here either. So just back off Freak-Sheet."

"Okay that is it you little Yoshi twerp! I'm gonna hurt you like I should've done back at Glitzville when you-" Doopliss stopped himself.

"When I what?"

"Never mind, just forget I said anything." Doopliss didn't want to relive that scene where Mimi had hugged Crash, not out of affection but simply gratefulness. Even so, it still burned Doopliss up inside when he remembered it.

"Hey stop it you two! Am I going to have to separate you guys every time you argue?" Mimi asked, obviously fed up with the constant arguing. "Especially you Doopliss."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You're the one who started this whole group which makes you the leader! If you're the leader than you're going to have to act like one and behave. Okay?"

"Fine, I call a truce." Doopliss looked away but put his hand out.

"Fine." Crash shook Doopliss's hand and they both quickly let go.

"Aw isn't that sweet Koops?" Vivian asked.

"I guess in a creepy sorta way."

"Oh my gosh! Look!" Mimi shouted. All of them turned there heads to see goomba henchmen heading their way, probably on their way to Petalburg to set up another one of their bombs. This time, however, there were dozens of koopas with them as well.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Vivian asked, apparently very afraid.

"It's okay Vivian, I'm sure Doopliss has a plan… right?" Koops asked. He didn't really believe that, but if it made Vivian feel better than he would've said anything.

"Uh a plan? Well uh… maybe we could… uh…" Doopliss couldn't think of a single thing.

"Dude, please tell me you have a plan."

"Well we could always transform…"

"No Doopliss, _we_ could tramsform but they can't." It was true, Mimi and Doopliss were very good shape shifters but they could not transform other people.

"Hey wait a minute, wasn't there a pipe around here?" Koops asked aloud.

"Yeah, there was. It leads to Hooktail's castle." Vivian replied.

"Uh what the heck is a Hooktail?" Doopliss asked, completely ignorant of Mario's quest for the first Crystal Star.

"No time to explain dude. We have to hurry before those goons come over here." They all hurried down the pipe that led to the dragon's lair and quickly ran when the came across a broken bridge.

"Alright how are we gonna get across this thing Slick?"

"Well, we could always jump across." Koops suggested. They all looked down to see a pool of water infested with piranhas and sharks.

"Oh my gosh, there is no way I'm risking my life jumping across some broken down bridge."

"Don't worry Pigtails, you don't have to jump if you don't want to."

"Okay Doopliss. And stop calling me Pigtails!"

"Oh sorry. I just thought it was a cute name for you." They both immediately blushed.

"Ha ha! You two like each other! Doopliss and Mimi sitting in a tree, K-I-S ow!" Koops hit Crash in the head.

"Now's not the time to bother them about that, maybe later, but not now."

"Hey Koops, does Hooktail still live here?" Vivian asked.

"Nope. Mario, Goombella and I defeated Hooktail."

"Okay, what the heck is a Hooktail?!" Doopliss asked.

"Dude it's just some big dragon, or it was some big dragon." Crash answered.

"Well if Hooktail isn't there than I suggest we go to the top of the tower to get a better view of the town to see if the guards are still down there."

"Wow Vivian, that's not a bad idea." Doopliss said. Mimi began to grow a little jealous when he complimented Vivian's plan but kept her mouth closed to avoid any more arguments amongst the group. They all navigated through the tower and finally reached the top. When they got there, however, they were greeted by a familiar and unfriendly face: Hooktail's.

"W-w-w-w- what is that thing?" Doopliss stuttered out.

"Uh that would be Hooktail."

"KOOPS, I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS DEAD DUDE!"

"Well I thought it was but apparently it's alive."

"RAHRRRRRRRRRGH!!" Hooktail's roar shook the whole tower. "I bet you're surprised to see me here."

"Well yeah, you're supposed to be dead!" Doopliss yelled out.

"Well thanks to Bowser's medallion, I'm alive and hungry!"

"Wait, the medallion is real?" Vivian asked.

"What are you talking about? You knew about that thing?" Doopliss asked.

"Well I didn't think it was real. Beldam would always tell me stories about it. It's called the Medallion of the Dead. With it you can bring any dead person to life. I only thought it was a legend but I guess it was real."

"Quit blabbering, I'm starving over here!"

"Uh dudes, I suggest we RUN!" They all ran to the door but it was being blocked off by one of Hooktail's huge hands.

"SCRAMBLE!" Doopliss called out. They all split up to try and confuse Hooktail. Fortunately for them it worked. Hooktail fell to the ground, dizzy and confused.

"Enough! You win! Just stop running around, you're giving me a headache."

"Okay, we'll stop only if you tell us where Bowser's castle is." Doopliss said.

"Instead of telling you, I'll just take you all there."

"Hey how do we know if we can trust you?" Mimi asked, very suspicious of the dragon.

"Trust me, I want to get back at Bowser too. He locked me up in this castle using some sort of reinforced steel to rebuild it."

"Fine, I guess you're story checks out." Mimi said.

"Okay. Everyone, just get on my back and I'll fly you there." Everyone got on Hooktail's back. "Okay hang on to something." Everyone held on to something, or someone. Mimi held on to Doopliss, Vivian held on to Koops, and Crash held on to his stomach because he knew he was going to lose his lunch.

* * *

It took a while but the gang finally arrived in a dark, eerie area.

"Hey where are we?" Doopliss asked.

"This is a place called 'The Valley of Bowser'. This was one of Bowser's first castles. If you're wanting to stop him than you came to the right place. If you need me I'll be anywhere but here." And with that, Hooktail flew away.

"Well let's go inside to put a stop to his plans once and for all!" Doopliss shouted.

"Alright let's go and put that nasty koopa in his place." Mimi said.

"Yeah dudes, I'm pumped." Crash said.

"Bowser's going to learn not to mess with us." Koops said.

"He's going to wish he never invaded our home in the first place." Vivian said.

"Alright Fearless Five, let's go." Doopliss broke down the doors and led the group inside the castle, but what they saw was not what they expected to see.

"Hey what's the big idea? Where is everybody?" Doopliss asked curiously. They had just walked into an empty castle, well almost empty. Sitting in Bowser's throne was not Bowser, but Kammy Koopa.

"Hey you old hag! Where's that scared koopa hiding?!" Crash yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like Lord Bowser was right, you idiots were foolish enough to come here."

"What are you talking about? He knew we were coming?" Koops asked.

"Of course he knew you were coming! He was sure that overgrown lizard would betray him so he went to his other castle on Vista Hill. And it's all thanks to those two freaks! They used their combined magic to find out about your little plan."

"What two 'freaks'?" Mimi asked.

"Thanks to the Medallion of the Dead, Lord Bowser was able to bring back that weirdo with the staff's body, since he was just a head. He was even able to bring back that stupid court jester."

"GRODUS!" Crash, Vivian, and Koops all yelled.

"Dimentio." Mimi whispered his name out of disbelief.

"That's right you little cretins! Instead of taking over the world, why not just destroy it! Ha ha ha! Now begone!" Kammy used a spell to open a portal in the middle of the room that sucked them all in.

"Ahhhhhh!" They all screamed, not knowing where the portal would lead them and unaware of the journey ahead of them.

* * *


	5. The Shadows Part 1: Secrets

Hey everyone! Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing. No this is not the last chapter, I'm just feeling extra thankful. This chapter will probably answer most of your questions. Enjoy the chapter! By the way, thanks for the pie!!

**Chapter 5:**

_The Shadows Part 1: Secrets_

"And so I return, like a boomerang thrown by an innocent child!" Dimentio yelled when he entered Bowser's Castle, located on Vista Hill. He had just come back from releasing more of the goombas Grodus made into even more towns.

"Quit your yelling you belly aching imbecile!" Grodus yelled at Dimentio.

"Cut the fancy talk you idiots. Geez why did I choose to bring those guys back from the dead?" Bowser asked himself.

"Actually, I was pondering the same matter. If I'm not mistaken, wasn't it you that helped that fellow in red to destroy me in the first place?" Dimentio asked, suspicious of Bowser's plans.

"Funny you should ask that Clownio." Bowser said.

"It's Dimentio."

"Whatever. As I was saying, I brought you back because you're the only villain with magic powerful enough to get the job done."

"I understand that but what exactly do you wish to accomplish by destroying this little Kingdom?"

"I thought you'd never ask! You see, by destroying this Kingdom I can make an entirely different kingdom where I can be king!"

"GACK ACK ACK ACK! That's the single most idiotic plan ever imagined."

"I dare say that Grodus is right. Hasn't this been tried already by Count Bleck?"

"Yeah but he was trying to make a new world; I just want a new kingdom."

"So how are we apart of this again?" Dimentio asked.

"Well I need you two to help me. You see, I have the brawn, Grodus has the brains, and you Dimentio have the magic. Together we'll be unstoppable!"

"Well what do we get out of it?" Grodus asked.

"Well I guess you could be co-kings or something."

"Fine." Both Dimentio and Grodus said.

"By the way, where did Kammy send those idiots anyway?" Dimentio asked.

"I have no clue. That old hag said something about a dimesion of darkness. It's supposed to occupy a person by reaching into their past, or something like that."

"So it reaches out into their innermost thoughts and feelings? That is rather peculiar magic she has there. It's nowhere as good as mine, but it should keep them occupied none-the-less."

* * *

"Ugh… my head is killing me. Wait where am I? Where is everybody?" Doopliss woke up only to be surrounded by darkness. His friends, or allies, were all gone. Mimi, Crash, Koops, and Vivian were nowhere to seen. As a matter of fact, Doopliss could not see anything.

"Oh yeah, that stupid old hag used her magic on me. I guess it transported me here, but where is here?"

"HEY! GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU? CRASH, KOOPS, VIVIAN! Mimi." Doopliss started to grow sad, a feeling he thought he did not have.

"Why do I even care I barely knew them anyway. It's only been a few days. Holy cow! I only had 10 days to begin with! Okay, don't panic, you just have to find out how many days are left before the big ka-boom." Doopliss sat down and he tried to think. And so he thought, and thought, and thought. Since he did not know how long he was asleep it was pretty hard to tell how much time was left.

"Maybe there is someone here that can tell me what day it is. Than again they probably would have heard me yelling like a maniac. Maybe I ca-ow! Dang it, why am I always bumping into people?" When he looked up it was not a person but a thing, more like a big screen.

"What the heck is this thing doing here?" The screen turned on to show Doopliss in Shiver City, bumping into Mimi.

"Hey this is when I first met Mimi." He blushed when he looked up at the screen again. It showed him grabbing Mimi's hand and Mimi reminding him that he was still holding it.

"Stupid stupid stupid! Why would you do that?" Doopliss scolded himself. The screen continued to show how Mimi blushed when he dragged her along to Toad Town to visit Luigi.

"What? I didn't know she blushed when I did that. Duh of course not, I'm so stupid that I didn't even look back when I took her hand. Or maybe… maybe I just didn't want to look back. Why are you showing me this you stupid screen? You're making me feel all… weird." Than it him, like one of Cupid's arrows.

_Flashback:_

_Luigi had just finished telling Doopliss about the story of the Chaos Heart._

_"It sounds too sappy for a guy like me." Doopliss had said to Luigi._

_"You never know, one day you might fall in love" Luigi told Doopliss._

_End Flashback_

"Is this what I've been feeling all of this time, love? No! I can't be! I'm Doopliss, master shape shifter! I can't fall in love, especially with Mimi. She's so girly and weird and beautiful and lovely and… snap out of it Doopliss! Wait a minute, what if she likes me back? Well I can't just sit here and wonder, I have to find the others."

* * *

"Stupid icky darkness! I can't see anything."

"Will you stop yellin' in my ear, I think it's already starting to bleed."

"Well sorry Mr. Grouchy pants, but this isn't my ideal vacation either." Mimi and Crash ended up together in the darkness, unlike Doopliss who was alone.

"Where is he anyway?" Mimi asked.

"Don't you mean 'they'?"

"Uh right that's what I said." Apparently Mimi was more worried about Doopliss than the rest of the gang.

"Where do you think we are anyway?" Crash asked.

"I don't know. Golly, not even the Count's castle was this dark."

"Man, even when I'm unconscious it isn't this dark." Crash added.

"Okay enough about the darkness, it's creeping me out."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well obviously we find Doopliss."

"And Koops and Vivian."

"That's what I just said Crash."

"Okay, okay whatever let's just get out of here."

"Alright where do you think we… should…" Mimi was staring at the largest TV she had ever seen.

"Sweet! Check out the TV! I wonder if it gets cable around here. Actually, where's the outlet? Does it even work?" Crash asked. He looked around for the power switch and found one near the bottom of the TV.

"Found it!" He said. The screen turned on to show Crash at the Glitz Pit, taking down Rawk Hawk and winning the championship belt.

"Ha! I rock!" Crash yelled, still looking at the screen. It than showed him in the champs room, looking lonelier than ever. He had everything he could ever want: fame, glory, the champ's belt, but he did not have any friends. He did not become a professional wrestler to make friends, he did it to control his anger. Still, he missed all of his friends. Especially Koops and Goombella. Koops was his best friend, they talked about everything from girls to food. He even asked Koops for girl advice on occasion.

And than there was Goombella. He always had a little crush on her, but he was scared to tell her. She was smart, he was dumb. She talked intellectually, he used slang. They were polar opposites and yet he was sort of attracted to her.

"Okay enough! I can't watch anymore of this!" Crash yelled.

"I know I was afraid to admit it but I did miss all of my friends, especially Goombella. I guess I did like her and… I accept that now so just stop you stupid screen!"

And as if by magic the screen shut off, for a few seconds. The screen turned back on to reveal Mimi at Flopside. She was in Count Bleck's castle with her associates and friends O'Chunks and Dimentio. They were discussing what they would do when they had their own world.

O'Chunks said would be the warrior who protected everyone, sort of like a knight. He would help Mimi and Dimentio whenever they needed it. Dimentio wanted to be a master magician and astonish people with his illusions; of course he said he would let Mimi and O'Chunks see his shows for free, or at least at a discount. And as for Mimi, she wanted to be a top fashion designer. She would even get O'Chunks and Dimentio new wardrobes.

It seemed as though they were best friends, and they were, until Dimentio found out about Count Bleck's plot. Dimentio had spun his own evil web and made a plan just like the Count's. Unlike the Count though, Dimentio would make a perfect, ideal world where he would be king. The screen continued to show how Dimentio betrayed them and was killed by the four heroes and how true love prevailed.

The worlds were saved but Mimi was still sad. Yes she was sad about the Count, but she was also sad about Dimentio and how their dreams would not come true. She saw herself leave to Shiver City to start a new life to forget her past. She saw herself meet Doopliss and immediately she fell in love. Mimi started to cry.

"Why?! It's not fair! I had a perfect life: I was beautiful, I lived in a castle, and I had two best friends. And now it's all gone! Why couldn't Dimentio have turned out good? Maybe than we would be living in our own world, with knights and magic shows and fashion. I really did miss you Diementio, but I missed the old you. I missed the Dimentio who would keep me company when I was bored and fix my toys when they broke and help me when I got hurt."

Crash was stunned. He did not know what to say. He did not want to see her cry, but he left her alone to think.

"And than I met you Doopliss. You were funny and smart; you still are. I love you Doopliss and that's why I will find you no matter what." The screen shut off as Mimi and Crash walked away to find their friends.

* * *

"Koops, how long have we been walking?" Vivian asked Koops.

"I'm not sure, I don't wear a watch." Koops replied. They awoke in the same place as the others but in what area was unknown to them.

"Dang it! We shouldn't even be here!" Koops half yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"I should've been able to see Kammy's attack coming. I'm supposed to be smart but I couldn't even see her attack coming."

"Koops, it's not your fault. Everyone was caught off guard when she used her magic. It was a cheap shot."

"Even so I promised I would make sure nothing bad happened to you and look at what happened: we get sent to some alternate dimension!"

"You never promised me that."

"No, but I promised myself that. I don't really want to talk anymore so let's just keep walking."

"Okay." They continued to walk until they suddenly came face to face with a giant screen.

"What the heck is a giant TV doing in a place like this?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know but maybe it can give us some information on how to get out of here." Koops turned it on and the screen worked its magic. The screen turned on to reveal Koops and Vivian in Petalburg, helping Vivian unpack her stuff so she can stay with Koops while her sisters were away. It showed how Koopie Koo grew jealous and abruptly dumped Koops without a second thought, leaving him a crumpled and broken mess on the floor.

It showed Vivian comforting him, telling him that everything would be alright when she clearly knew it would not. It showed the kinship the two formed with each other. They were in their own little world of loneliness, separated form outside distractions. It also showed the feelings the two started to develop for each other.

"Uh…" Was all the two could say, that is until they started moving in closer to each other. Than without a moment of hesitation, they started kissing right there in the darkness.

"Vivian, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I just didn't think you would feel the same way about me as I did about you. Ever since Koopie Koo broke up with me you were there for me and iI guess I really just started to like you."

"That's exactly how I was feeling. My sisters always made me feel lonely, but with you around I wasn't lonely anymore. I... I love you Koops."

"And I love you too Vivian, but I really think we should find a way out of here."

"Oh right, but how do we get out of here Koops?"

"I'm… not sure." And so the Fearsome Five were still stuck in the never ending darkness. How will they return to the world of light? And more importantly, would they be able to stop Bowser's plot in time?

****


	6. The Shadows Part 2: The Door

Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks to keybladeboy who has given me an awesome idea! Here's chapter… uh… oh yeah, 6!

**Chapter 6:**

_The Shadows Part 2: The Door_

"Okay, now I'm really starting to get mad!" Doopliss exclaimed. He had been wandering in this unknown dimension for what seemed like days, when in reality it was only 2 hours.

"Where the heck is everybody? I can't even tell if I've been walking; everything is black!" Doopliss became crestfallen.

"Some leader I've turned out to be. I couldn't even keep my team together. Dang it! What am I supposed to do now?!" Doopliss shouted at the sky.

"Freak-Sheet?" Doopliss turned around to see his teammates, allies, and more importantly, friends.

"Hey dude, we're over here!" Crash yelled.

"Guys!" Doopliss ran as fast as he could to greet them. When he reached them, he was stopped in his tracks. All the air in his lungs was leaving him… because Mimi had latched on to him in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! You're okay! I thought I was never going to see you again!" Mimi had tears in her eyes, but they were quickly wiped away by Doopliss's sheet.

"Hey don't cry over me, I'm not worth it. I couldn't even protect my friends form that old hag's attack."

"C'mon dude, quit beating yourself up. I mean, we aren't exactly the world's greatest team." Crash said.

"Doopliss, just remember, no matter what happens we'll always be there for you. We're your friends and that's what friends do!" Mimi said for everyone. She really wanted to be more than just a "friend" but she was just to afraid to let her feelings be known.

"Thanks for the pep talk guys, even if it was kinda mushy and junk. By the way, how did you guys find me?" Doopliss asked.

"Well, Mimi and I were walking when we heard your insane screaming; seriously dude, you scream loud. We went in the direction of your voice and we ran into Koops and Vivian. Apparently they were too busy making out to go find us!" Crash explained.

"For the last time we said we're sorry." Vivian said.

"Hahahahaha! No way! You two, dating! That's hilarious!" Doopliss was sitting there laughing his head off.

"Oh yeah well at least I can get a date." Koops retorted.

"Hey watch it, I could get a da-"

"Okay guys, that's enough! We have to get out of here." Mimi said.

"And how exactly do we do that Pi- uh Mimi?" Doopliss said. He almost called her Pigtails again but he didn't want his face ripped off.

"Hey I got it! Vivian, can't you go through the walls and stuff?" Crash said. It was not very often Crash had an idea and when he did, they were always A+ ideas.

"Well yeah, but there are no walls here…"

"I said walls and 'stuff'; can't you go through the floor too?"

"Yeah, but how is that…"

"Go under right now."

"But…"

"I said NOW!" Crash yelled. I forgot to mention, when Crash gets an idea than there's no stopping it.

"Okay okay I'm going." And so Vivian went under. What she saw amazed her, it was the weirdest thing she had ever seen.

"So, what's the deal? Is there anything under the floor or what?" Crash asked.

"Well there was definitely something under there, but… uh… why don't you just see for yourself." She grabbed Crash and went through the floor. What Crash saw was unbelievable; he saw… he saw… Twilight Town.

"Whoa hold up a second! You're telling me that we were above Twilight Town the whole time?" Crash asked in disbelief.

"You might want to come back under with me again." Vivian said. They went under again and saw another town; this time it was Toad Town.

"Hey what gives?" Crash asked.

"I heard about these before from Dimentio. He said that they're called 'dimensional gateways.'" Mimi informed.

"What are those?" Koops asked.

"Well, it's kind of like a transporter or something, only you can't choose where you're going to end up."

"Well that stinks." Crash said."Hey, at least we have a way out now." Doopliss said.

"Than it's settled, I'll take you all through the dimensional gateway. Everyone hold hands." Everyone grabbed the hand of the person standing next to them and prepared themselves to go through the gate. In a matter of seconds, the whole gang was in a dark and dank place.

"Golly, I never want to go back there again." Mimi said."Me neither dudes, that place was too dark."

"What's the matter Crash, you afraid of the dark?" Koops asked.

"Of course not! I'm just saying it was dark that's all."

"Hey guys, where are we anyway?" Doopliss asked.

"We're in Rogueport, at least under it anyway." Koops answered. It was true, they ended up in Rogueport Sewers where the once famed Thousand Year Door is located.

"Ugh, Crash did you…" Vivian started but was cut off by Crash.

"No I didn't, the place just naturally stinks." Crash said defensively.

"Hey isn't this where the Door is?" Vivian asked Koops and Crash.

"Well it's around here anyw- wait, I hear something. It's coming from the direction of the Door." Koops acute sense of hearing always comes in handy.

"Hey dudes, I hear it too."

"Golly, I don't even think Doopliss could be that loud."

"Hey that was so uncalled for!"

"Shut up!" The all said.

"Well c'mon guys, we can't just sit here. We have to go to the Door." Crash said. He led the way while everyone followed.

* * *

"This place is absolutely horrendous! Are you two sure this is where it is?" Dimentio asked Bowser and Grodus.

"Well of course I'm sure! This is where I found it the last time!" Grodus said.

"Yeah and it all ended so well." Bowser said sarcastically.

"Watch it you cretin! I was the one who…"

"Oh no, why would we want to fulfill all of our dreams when we can stand here and argue like children?" Dimentio asked his other two cohorts of evil.

"Fine fine whatever. Let's just go inside already." Bowser said. Grodus and Dimentio followed Bowser to the Door's entrance.

"Hey Jesterio…" Bowser pronounced Dimentio's name wrong… again.

"It's Dimentio!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway, can't you use your magic mumbo jumbo to transport us inside?"

"As much as I detest saying this, no I can't transport us inside. Apparently this Door has a stronger magic than I do."

"It's not the Door, it's the thing inside the Door." Grodus corrected.

"And what is behind the Door anyway?" Dimentio asked.

"You'll soon find out. GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!"

* * *

"Oh no, they're not gonna…" Vivian started.

"I hope not or we're gonna be toast dudes, and not the good kind. We're gonna end up the not crunchy kind, you know the mild not so crunchy kind of white…"

"Crash, are you finished?" Doopliss asked.

"Oh yeah I'm done."

"Good, now let's go after them." Doopliss led the group to the Door and took a moment to look at what he was doing. He was about to jump into a swirling purple vortex that led to who knows where. He was nervous but he had to go inside.

"Alright guys, on the count of three. One… two… uh two and a half… two and three quarters… two and two thirds… two and WAH!" Doopliss was pushed in by Mimi.

"Gosh, I don't know about you guys but he was really starting to get annoying." Mimi said. They all went through the Door that led to the Palace of Shadow.

* * *

"My word, this staircase is really long. Is this where the…" Dimentio started but was cut off by Grodus.

"Yes you moronic court jester! I'm telling you this is where it is." They continued to the end of the staircase until, finally, they made it to a dark room with surprisingly lit candles and a casket.

"Are you one hundred percent positive you know what you're doing?" Dimentio questioned again.

"Yeah I have to agree with clown boy here, this seems a little… risky. Besides, don't you need a sacrifice or something?"

"Quiet you imbeciles! Since it hasn't been a thousand years, I don't need a sacrifice. Now watch as I bring the most powerful being in the world back to life and awaken her from eternal slumber! Arise my Shadow Queen, arise!" Grodus shouted almost like an incantation. All of a sudden the fire on the candles turned black.

"W-w-what's with all the shaking?" Bowser asked.

"If you think that this is shaking than you should have been conscious the last time." Grodus said. The next thing they saw was a purple, ghost-like creature come out from the casket.

"I LIVEEE- oh it's you again. Didn't I destroy you already?"

"GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK! You should know that no one can destroy Sir Grodus!"

"That's what you think you annoying creature! Take this!" The shadow Queen shot a fire ball at Grodus. However, the fire ball was quickly deflected by Dimentio's barrier and hit the Shadow Queen.

"You see, no one can destroy me!" Grodus yelled.

"I see you have become even stronger than before. Fine, what is it that you request of me?

"You see, we sort of need your powers to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom since SOMEONE'S bombs were defective!" Dimentio yelled in Bowser's face.

"It's not my fault that those stupid bombs don't work."

"Hmm I see your dilemma. Fine than, I will lend you my powers." The Shadow Queen said.

"Perfect! Now all we need to do is destroy the Kingdom so we can have our own ideal kingdom where I'll be king!" Grodus yelled.

"Uh don't you mean we?"

"Yeah jester boy is right! What about us?"

"Uh right, that's what I meant." Grodus said, covering up his "mistake."

Will the five heroes be able to stop the new evil that has infinite powers at her disposal? Can Grodus be trusted, or will his new found glory cause him to betray his new allies?


	7. New Allies

Hey everybody! It's that time of day again for… another chapter of "The Alliance." I dedicate this chapter to, ahem, James Birdsong - for reviewing all of my chapters so far - and Senom299 - for the good idea. I tweaked it a bit but it should be pretty good. So without further ado… here's chapter 7! It's short but school is in the way of writing time, but enjoy anyway!

**Chapter 7:**

_New Allies_

"D-d-d-did you guys just see that?!" Doopliss whispered to the group. They had just witnessed the rise of the Shadow Queen from their hiding place in the shadows, courtesy of Vivian.

"Of course we did you numbskull! We're right here!" Vivian whisper-yelled.

"Well what are we going to do dudes? We can't fight that Shadow thing again; not without Gonzales anyway." Crash said.

"Gosh, that was a weird creature. I don't think we can stop it by ourselves." Mimi told the group.

"Well what do you think we should do Doopliss?" Koops asked.

"I don't know. I thought that if I found you guys than that would be enough, but now I'm not sure."

"Well obviously that's not enough dude. We need a lot of firepower and we need it now before it's too late." Crash said. It was true, although they were strong they needed to be stronger.

"Well, anybody got any ideas?" Doopliss asked.

"Here's an idea, let's get out of here before we end up getting caught. I can't hold us through the shadows forever you know." Vivian said.

"Yeah, maybe we should get out of here." Doopliss led the group out of the Palace of Shadow and out of the Thousand Year Door. They reached Rogueport underground, where they found a city full of people, obviously trying to hide from the impending doom.

"What the heck! How come we didn't know about this place? Besides, I don't think that this place will keep these people safe for long." Doopliss yelled.

"Ouch! Could you please stop screaming in my ear? It's really giving me a head - AHH!" Mimi ended up tripping on something.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Doopliss asked, reaching his hand out to help her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just tripped on something." She picked it up and showed it to the group.

"What the heck is it?" Crash asked.

"Hey! What are you doing with my machine?!" Someone yelled. They turned around to see a purple crocodile with an orange hat and a bag slung over his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh, is that your machine? I'm so sorry." Mimi apologized.

"It's okay, really. I just want it back."

"Oh okay, here's your…"

"D.I.P." The crocodile finished for her.

"What the heck is a dip?" Doopliss asked.

"It's not a 'dip' as you so plainly put it. It's a D.I.P., Dimensional Input Projector. It's not finished but when it is, I'll be able to open up Dimensional Gateways anywhere and to anywhere." The crocodile explained.

"Really! That's so cool dude! By the way, what's your name?" Crash asked.

"The name's Croco, master thief extraordinaire." Croco said.

"Thief? You mean your not a good guy?" Koops asked.

"Hey watch it turtle boy! Yeah, I'm a good guy, but hey even good guys need to pay rent." Croco said.

"Gosh, that doesn't sound very heroic." Mimi said.

"Hey I helped Mario defeat that guy Smithy."

"What?"

"Who?"

"When?"

"Where?"

"Why?" The group asked their fair share of questions.

"Okay in order: You heard me I helped Mario. The guy's name was Smithy. A few years ago. At Bowser's Keep on Vista Hill. And because I didn't want to be killed." Croco told the group.

"Wow talk about a hero." Vivian said.

"Guys, I am not a hero. I'm just a crook who does things for his own gain. That's it." Croco said.

"Well regardless of what you are, you have the thing we need to save the kingdom." Doopliss said.

"You mean the D.I.P.? Yeah, good luck getting me to finish that in only a few days."

"Well how long will it take?" Koops asked.

"About a few weeks."

"Weeks? We only have a few days. You have to finish it now!" Doopliss said.

"Look guys I'm sorry but there's just no way to finish it in time. Where are you guys headed anyway?"

"Bowser's Keep." They all said.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but there's no way of getting there. A long time ago the bridge was destroyed and now there's no way of getting there anymore."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Crash yelled, jumping on Croco.

"I came all the way from Glitzville to follow these guys and I'm not just going to give up and go back to be killed! So you listen you stupid crocodile, you better finish that whatever it is so we can get there or I'm going to hurt you!" Crash threatened. Croco thought it over for a few seconds.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do, but not here. We have to go to my hideout… uh home… and I'll fix it there. Just follow me." And with that the group followed the mysterious Croco to his house.

* * *

"Hey Bowser."

"Yeah?"

"About Grodus, well I think he's going to turn on us."

"What makes you so sure?"

_Flashback_

After reviving the Shadow Queen, Dimentio was looking for Grodus at Bowser's Keep to discuss their plan."Grodus is harder to find than a mongoose in a mulberry bush. Wait, what did I just say?" Dimentio's rambling was cut short when he heard a voice, more specifically Grodus's.

"_Those blubbering buffoons have no idea what's in store for them. With my new powers granted to me by the Shadow Queen, I can rule this whole entire world! GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK! I can make those two my very own court jesters, though Dimentio already has that part down._

End Flashback

"Oh just a hunch." Dimentio said.

"Well than what do you think we should do?" Bowser asked.

"Well obviously our combined powers aren't enough to take on Grodus, but if we had someone else than we could defeat him."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Well, he's powerful at least"

"Who do you have in mind?!" This time Bowser put emphasis on each word.

"Just come with me."

* * *

Bowser followed Dimentio to the forest in Goomba Village."So how do you know this guy anyway?"

"Well he ended up flying past me one day and we had a little 'chat'."

"Okay… anyway are we almost there yet?!"

"Ah here we are, Goomba Forest."

"So where is-"

"Hey what are you two doing in my forest?!" Bowser and Dimentio saw a little yellow koopa still in his egg.

"Why hello there Jr. Troopa. I hope us stopping by isn't any trouble."

"Dimentio?! Oh uh yeah I mean no, no trouble at all. My forest is your forest. Make yourselves at home!" Jr. Troopa seemed to be afraid of Dimentio.

"What's his deal?"

"Ah don't mind him. He's always a little jumpy."

"So what do you guys want?" Jr. Troopa asked.

"Well we sort of have this 'friend' who is planning on betraying us and we need your help."

"Ha! You've got to be kidding me! What's this little runt going to do?" Bowser said. Just than, Jr. Troopa's shape changed; he now had a spike, wings, and a staff.

"Sweet! Welcome to the Bowser Association of Destroying!" Bowser said happily, although Dimentio wondered where he got that idiotic name from.

Will Croco be able to finish his D.I.P in time, and will Bowser and Dimentio's new ally, Jr. Troopa, be able to help them bring down Grodus?


	8. Final Thoughts

School really sucks… really. I've had a lot of work so expect weekly updates every Sunday or Saturday; maybe even Friday nights. The next chapter might be the ending so keep an eye out for it.

**Chapter 8:**

_Final Thoughts_

"Are you finished yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"How abo-"

"For the sixty-seventh time no, Doopliss I'm still not finished yet!" Croco had taken the gang to his "home" where he continued to work on his D.I.P. As usual, Doopliss could not wait for him to finish it so he stood over him, watching him work.

"Could you stop breathing down my neck? It's really annoying." Croco said.

"Okay, fine have it your way. I'll just look around the place, maybe even touching things worth a lot of money."

"Okay you can watch but don't stand so close to me."

"Golly this place is filled with worthless junk." Mimi said.

"Worthless? This stuff is worth more than you could ever imagine!"

"Dude, can you stop arguing and finish the stupid machine?" Crash asked, or more like demanded.

"I still don't understand why you would have a hideout underground a dirty old mine." Vivian said. Yes, they were under Moleville Mines.

"Maybe I haven't told you guys enough. Okay listen closely: me have home in Keep, bridge go boom, me no home." Croco said.

"Hey we're not babies you know!" Koops said.

"Whatever. Doopliss, go make yourself useful and hand me that laser beam over there."

"You mean this one?"

"No! That's a-" BOOM!

"Dynamite stick."

"Oh, oops."

"Just give me the laser."

"Okay, okay. Here."

"Thanks. Now all I need to do is connect these wires with that wire and… Finally! It's finished!" Croco exclaimed.

"Gosh, it sure took you long enough." Mimi said.

"You can say that again." Doopliss said.

"Hey at least I got it done."

"Does it work?" Koops asked.

"You tell me." Croco pressed a few buttons on the machine and typed in the coordinates. In an instant, a small portal opened up in the middle of the room. The portal showed an image of a small hill, which was in front of a large castle.

"Aw sweet! Is that Vista Hill?" Crash asked with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yup, it is. It looks like I finally got it to work." Croco said triumphantly.

"Finally! Now let's go!" Doopliss charged into the portal but was stopped by Mimi grabbing the collar of his sheet.

"Hold on! Gosh, you can't just charge in there! We're not ready!" Mimi said.

"What are you talking about? We have the team, the transportation, what more are we missing?"

"Do we have a plan?" Vivian asked.

"What, are you guys serious? You came all this way and you don't even know what to do when you get there? How stupid can you be?" Croco said to the group.

"Uh if I recall correctly, wasn't it you that dropped the machine in the first place? If Mimi hadn't found it and someone else did than you might not even have it right now."

"You've got a good point there turtle boy." Croco said.

"Well Doopliss, what do we do dude?" Crash asked. Everyone stopped to turn to him, expecting an answer.

"Okay uh… let me think."

"Well could you think fast, we don't have all week." Crash said. Everyone just stared at him, obviously not finding his joke funny.

"Too early for jokes?"

"Hey would you keep it down? I'm trying to think over here!" Doopliss said. He paced around the room trying to think of a plan. He paced and paced and paced… and came up with nothing.

"Why is this so hard?!" Doopliss shouted at the ceiling, frustrated and angry.

"I knew you shouldn't have waited until the last minute to think of a plan." Mimi said.

"Hey it's not my fault! Besides, if you knew than you should've told me!"

"Are you trying to blame this whole thing on me?"

"Well you were in this group for as long as I was and you didn't think of anything!"

"Well maybe if you had common sense you would've had a plan before you came to find me!"

"Guys just chill out!" Croco yelled.

"Look we don't have time for any of your 'couple crises' moments right now okay?" Doopliss and Mimi were stunned by his comment.

"C-c-couple? You think me and Doopliss are… dating? What would give you that idea?"

"Yeah I mean c'mon! We're like complete opposites; we have nothing in common!"

"Well you guys do fight like a couple." Vivian said.

"And you guys always agree on everything, kind of like me and Vivian." Koops added.

"Not to mention that you both shape-shift." Crash added as well.

"T-that doesn't mean anything." Doopliss said.

"Okay forget it! We have bigger problems here, like saving the kingdom. Does that ring a bell?" Croco said, reminding the group of their mission.

"We don't have a plan though." Koops said.

"Well lucky for you guys I was able to think of one instead of arguing like an immature child." Croco said, glaring at the group.

"Fine… well we have a plan so let's just go." Doopliss said a little bit sadly.

"Gosh, it's about time." Mimi said.

"Alright, we all go into the portal now." Croco said.

"Uh you guys go ahead. I need to talk to Doopliss about something." Koops said.

"Uh fine but just hurry it up." Everyone but Koops and Doopliss followed Croco into the dimensional portal that would lead them to Vista Hill and Bowser's Keep.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Okay, what's up? I know you like Mimi. Why didn't you just tell her?"

"What?! I don't like Mimi!"

"Doopliss it's okay, you can tell me."

"Okay, fine… I guess I sort of have a little crush on her?"

"Little?"

"Okay fine! I'm totally in love with her! But you heard her, she doesn't like me anyway."

"You don't know that for sure. She was probably just embarrassed to be put on the spot like that. Look, just tell her soon. This is the final battle and we have no idea what could happen. Tell her, and I'm sure she'll return your feelings."

"Thanks Koops, but I think we should go now; the gang's waiting."

"Alright, let's go!" And with that, the two quickly ran into the portal to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you want me to help you two defeat an evil mastermind with the powers of an ancient demon at his command?" Jr. Troopa asked.

"Precisely." Dimentio said.

"Are you two nuts? I can't do that! That guy sounds like a madman! I'll be killed!" Dimentio and Bowser were still trying to convince Jr. Troopa to help them in their mission to stop Grodus. Unfortunately, it wasn't very easy to persuade him.

"Hey shrimp, I didn't let you join Bowser's Association of Destroying just so you could whine and be a wimp."

"You do realize that 'Bowser's Association of Destroying' spells B.A.D. don't you?" Dimentio asked.

"It does?! I-I mean of course it does! That's what it was supposed to spell."

"Okay whatever you say." Dimentio said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Oh c'mon, man up kid! Have some backbone you spineless baby! This is a matter of crush or be crushed and I want to be the crusher, not the crushee!"

"Does that even make sense?" Jr. Troopa asked.

"Of course it does! I got it form the evilest person I know… me! Gwar har har har har! Besides, with my strength, Dimentio's magic, and your uh whatever skills you have, we'll be unstoppable!"

"That didn't exactly work out when we teamed up with Grodus now did it?"

"Well… no… but I have faith in this kid. He's got talent and i know talent when I see it."

"Uh hello, I'm right here."

"Oh uh… right I knew that."

"So… what's the plan?" Jr. Troopa asked.

"Oh why don't you just leave that matter in my hands. After all, any problem can be solved… with magic!"

"Ugh just shut up and take us to Vista Hill."

"Fine have it your way." Dimentio snapped his fingers and transported them to Vista Hill, where they would have a surprise in store for Grodus.

* * *

"Gack ack ack ack ack! With these new powers, I shall be invincible! I can take down all who oppose me! So say goodnight you two blubbering idiots because this is where the era of Grodus begins!" Grodus yelled into the distance as he made his way to Vista Hill.

With all three groups making their way to the final battlefield, which side will reign supreme?


	9. Defying Destiny: The Finale

Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I'm sorry to say that this is the final chapter. But do not worry my esteemed Doopliss lovers, I will continue to write Doopliss fanfics (Mostly DooplissxMimi with action and adventure). So please, continue to read my stories and enjoy the final chapter of "The Alliance." (EPILOUGUE IS INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL!)

**Chapter 9:**_Defying Destiny: The Finale_

Vista Hill, the barren wasteland that is home to Bowser's broken down and abandoned castle, also known as Bowser's Keep. With broken windows and a torn down ceiling, this castle is feared by all who happen to set their sights on it. This also happens to be the final stop for our heroes.

"Golly, this place sure is creepy." Mimi sated to the group.

"Well we don't have any other choice. This is where it'll all end, one way… or another." Croco seemed a bit scared himself as he spoke those words.

"Hey don't freak her out more!" Doopliss almost screamed.

"Quiet, keep it down or do you want the enemy to incinerate you where you stand?" Croco said.

"I think I'll quiet down now."

"Good. Now c'mon and follow me so I can explain the plan." Everyone followed Croco except for Mimi who did not want to go in. Fortunately, Doopliss noticed this and went back to see what was wrong.

"Hey Mimi, are you feeling okay about this?"

"Yeah I'm fine, really, but I'm just… scared."

"So am I, we all are, but we have to go in and put a stop to all of this evil. Look, I don't know what's going to happen once we go inside but there's something I want you to know… just in case something happens to me." He took Mimi's hands and held them and looked into her eyes. "Mimi, I-I-I lo…" Doopliss was cut off by the sound of Crash's voice.

"C'mon dudes, we have to go!"

"Hey what part of keep it down didn't you get?!" Croco scolded the little Yoshi.

"Oops, my bad."

"Dang it! Uh we'll finish this later."

"O-o-okay."

The gang came to a stop in front of the entrance of the gigantic castle in front of them.

"Good thing the whole bridge wasn't destroyed we would've had to appear inside of the castle." Croco explained.

"Couldn't you have mentioned before that there was an abyss below us?" Koops asked.

"Must've slipped my mind." Croco said, grinning the whole time.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

* * *

"Why did you bring us to the back of the castle?" Bowser asked Dimentio.

"Because, my dear overgrown lizard, I'm one hundred percent sure that those 'heroes' will be entering the front of the castle. This way, we'll have an advantage, the element of surprise. Besides, didn't you say that the throne room is in the back of the castle."

"Well yea but…"

"You see, that's where Grodus is likely to be waiting for us, seeing as though he wants to be the king of the world and all." Dimentio explained.

"He does have a point." Jr. Troopa said to Bowser.

"Just shut it you little twerp!"

"Hey what did you call me lizard breath?!"

"Alright that's it! Let's go right now and I'll show you what it mean to be crushed by the King of the Koopas!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Dimentio yelled.

"Hey clown boy your going to blow our cover." Bowser said.

"Look, I've had to put up with your incompetence ever since you brought me back to life and you know what, I'm sick of it! So, either you two be quiet or I'll destroy you both right here on the spot!" Silence was all that was heard after Dimentio's little tirade.

"Uh… let's just come up with a plan." Jr. Troopa whispered.

"Fine… you better listen up." Dimentio said as he explained his oh so brilliant plan.

* * *

The Fearless Five, or Six counting Croco, entered the deserted castle and made their way into the throne room, which was also strangely deserted.

"What's the big idea? Grodus isn't even here!" Crash yelled.

"No… he's here… I can sense him…" Vivian said.

"I thought you could only sense things in the shadows." Koops said.

"Well that's the thing… I _can_ only sense things in the shadows."

"Well gosh, is Grodus a shadow creature?" Mimi asked the group.

"That's the thing… he's not… wait, wait! The feeling is getting stronger like he's… everyone! Move out of the way!"

"What?"

"He's in the shadows underground!" Everyone immediately jumped out of the way as a figure appeared out of the ground.

"GACK ACK ACK ACK! So, I see you were able to sense my arrival after all. Well if I were you I would have accpeted my fate because either way, you're all going to fall before LORD Grodus! GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!" The figure standing before them was indeed Grodus, but he has taken a more shadowy form. He wore a black cape and a crown, but the crown was made of black fire.

"This is… Grodus? Dudes, we're in trouble."

"No time to give up now… we have to fight!" Croco yelled.

"B-b-but what about the plan?" Koops asked.

"We can't use that with this guy… he's too strong."

"Well than what are we going to do?" Just than, a portal appeared in front of them, and from the portal came Bowser, Dimentio, and Jr. Troopa.

"And so we arrive like a taxi cab on a cold and rainy day!"

"Seriously, do you write these things down?" Bowser asked.

"No…" Dimentio tucked a piece of paper labeled "Witty Remarks" into his back pocket.

"D-D-Dimentio…" Mimi said, not believing the sight before her.

"Mimi? Ah how delightful it is to see you here."

"You know this clown?" Doopliss asked.

"Yeah… we used to be partners until he betrayed us!" Mimi yelled looking back at Dimentio.

"Mimi, you know the Count was just going to betray us first. I did what I had to do and you could have joined me, but you didn't and now look what is happening. All of this fighting, all of this destruction could have been avoided if you and O'Chunks had helped me in my affairs!"

"And we made the right choice not helping you! You're just a liar! I thought we were friends Dimentio. We both trusted you, but you took our trust and manipulated it!"

"Ah Mimi, we are friends and we always will be. But, like the sun and the moon, must fight on opposite sides."

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you're little reunion here but I have a world to conquer." And with that, Grodus made fireballs appear out of his new skull staff and fired them at Mimi.

"Mimi move!" Dimentio yelled but she couldn't move. It was a though her body went numb. Mimi's life flashed before her as she closed her eyes and expected to be a burning mess on the ground… but she wasn't dead. Instead, she saw something terrifying: Doopliss had been hit instead. He had jumped in the way of the fireball and was now dying before her eyes.

"Doopliss!" She yelled as she ran over to him.

"M-M-Mimi… I'm sorry but… I'm… dying… aren't I?"

"No… you can't die! You can't! I… I need you to stay here… with me…" She started crying.

"Mimi… I… love you.."

"I love you too! That's why you can't die!"

"Mimi… Crash… Koops… Vivian… and Croco… you're all the best friends a ghost to ask for… thank yo-" Doopliss was shot with another fireball and immediately died on the spot.

"Pathetic fools, soon you will all join him!" Grodus yelled.

"You scum! You can't kill a guy when he's dying! Not even I would sink so low! You're going to get Bowserized!"

"I'm with you lizard brain! Let's go!" Bowser and Jr. Troopa attacked Grodus with everything they had: fire breath, poison claws, flying kicks, magic spells, none of it was working. Grodus than used his staff again to strike them both with lightning.

"Oh no… they're losing miserably… they're going to die if they keep this up." Dimentio argued with himself on whether or not he should help them.

"You betray me, nearly killed my partners, and hurt my best friend. And now, I'm going to annihilate you Grodus!" Dimentio charged at Grodus.

"You weak-minded fool. You're going to fall just like these two."

"Let them go… now!" Dimentio snapped his fingers and a box appeared around Grodus.

"GACK ACK ACK! If you think this little box can contain the new me than you're sadly mistaken!" Grodus destroyed the box with his staff. Box after box after box, they were all destroyed by Grodus.

"Hello, you're supposed to be the good guys. I need your help here!" Dimentio yelled to the gang

"Aliright, we're not going to accomplish anything by standing here. C'mon guys we have to fight that… that… thing!" Croco said.

"Alright… let's do this for Doopliss guys!"

"Yeah!" And so they all joined the fray except Mimi, who stood next to Doopliss' dead body.

"Mimi… Mimi!" Dimentio ran to her.

"He's gone… he's really gone…"

"Mimi, please we need you out there. We're all going to die at this rate!"

"And who's fault is that?! You helped Grodus open the Door and gave him the power he needed! It's your fault!"

"Mimi… I'm really sorry that he's dead but… he would want you to fight and save the world."

"He said that he loved me Dimentio… I can't believe he said that…" Mimi pondered this for a moment.

"And now… Grodus needs to be punished for what he did to Doopliss!"

"Uh… sure… whatever gets you motivated."

"And Dimentio… thank you… for being my friend… my best friend."

"You're most welcome." Dimentio had a few tears coming out of his eyes.

"Dimentio… you're crying?"

"No, no I just have something in my eye."

"That's the lamest excuse in the book." Mimi said and hugged him. She than ran to join her friends in battle.

* * *

"This is getting rough! I'm running out of stamina!" Crash said as he threw more eggs at Grodus, all of which were ineffective. Koops was using his shell attacks, Vivian used her fire attacks, and Croco used everything in his bag; even Bowser and Jr. Troopa had some power left, but it was no use. Everything they did was useless.

"Is this all the strength the universe has to offer?! How pathetic! Wait a minute, where's the little girl?"

"I'm over here! And you know what, I'm going to hurt you! You… you… BIG MEANIE! Mimimimimimimi!" Mimi's head began to spin as she transformed into a monstrous spider-like form.

"What… what are you?!"

"I'm just a little girl!" Rubies pooped out of Mimi's head as she threw them at Grodus. He was able to create a force field with his staff that deflected all of her Rubies.

"GACK ACK ACK! It doesn't matter what you do, it's still useless!" Grodus used his staff to summon a lightning bolt that struck Mimi. However, it didn't hurt her new form.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Mimimimimimi! In this form, I'm invincible!" Dimentio had noticed something in the patterns of Grodus' attacks: his staff was always used.

"Mimi! Aim for the staff! It's the source of his powers!" Taking his advice, Mimi hurled a Ruby at the center of Grodus' staff and shattered it.

"No! You insolent child! I'll destroy you for-" Just than, a bright light shone in the from Grodus' broken staff and he was reverted to his regular self in one fell swoop.

"W-w-what? My powers, they're gone!"

"Alright than, I do believe I stood on the sidelines long enough." Dimentio snapped his fingers and made a box appear around Grodus.

"W-wait, you can't do this to me! I'm Lord Grodus!"

"No, you're just a coward. Well, I suppose all will be forgiven in the afterlife."

"NOOOOO!"

"Ciao!" Dimentio snapped his fingers one final time and made the box erupt with flames, destroying Grodus forever.

"W-w-what… is it over?" Jr. Troopa asked after getting up off of the ground.

"Yeah! Finally dudes! We did it! We did it!" Crash yelled.

"Bwar har har har! I knew I would win! Uh… I did win right?" Bowser asked while everyone laughed at the clueless expression on his face.

* * *

**EPILOGUE  
**  
The Mushroom Kingdom citizens had been made aware that the crisis was over and, as a result, were able to return home. Everyone, the gang, Bowser, Dimentio and Jr. Troopa, had came back to Toad Town to say goodbye and go their separate ways. They were planning on burying Doopliss' body in the Creepy Steeple so his spirit would live on in his own home.

"So, I guess this is it than… you know… goodbye." Croco asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. But… Doopliss…" Mimi trailed off.

"Hey spider girl, catch." Bowser said. Mimi caught what he threw her and looked at it to see a shocking item in her hands.

"The Medallion of the Dead? Why are you giving it to me?"

"To bring back your boyfriend of course."

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. Now if you excuse me, my new apprentice and I have to go back to my castle." Jr. Troopa was so thrilled to hear Bowser say that.

"Apprentice?! Sweet! Well c'mon, let's go! I've got a lot of training to do!" He dragged Bowser back to one of Bowser's many castles and left Toad Town.

"Mimi do you mind handing me the Medallion?" Dimentio asked and Mimi gave it to him. He than brought it over Doopliss' dead body and almost immediately, Doopliss stood up and was bear hugged by Mimi.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to see that you're alive! I thought I was never going to see you again and I-" She was cut off by Doopliss kissing her.

"I love you Mimi."

"I love you too." And they kissed again.

"Well, it looks like I should head back home. I've got things to do, places to go."

"You mean people to rob and cops to hide from?" Koops asked.

"Well uh… that's on a 'need to know' basis as in you don't need to know.You know, you kids really amazed me back there, your determination and bravery are things to be commended. Thanks for the ride guys, see you around." Croco walked away, probably heading back to Moleville.

"Yeah I guess me and Vivian should be heading back to my place in Petalburg. I'm pretty sure the town is worried about their mayor."

"Yeah I gue- wait… you want me to live with you?" Vivian asked astonished by what Koops had said.

"Of course Vivian, I love you and I want you to stay with me."

"Oh Koops, I love you too. Well guys, it looks like we have to leave, so goodbye."

"Bye guys, and Doopliss… take care of her."

"Same to you Koops. See you soon." Koops and Vivian walked back to Petalburg, turning to wave goodbye one final time before leaving.

"Well Freak-sheet, Mimi, I guess this is… goodbye… dudes…" Crash had tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you too Crash, but I promise, no matter how far away I am, I'll always visit. With Mimi around, I could even travel between dimensions in an instant so we can visit everyone at anytime. Okay Crash?" Doopliss said.

"Okay. And remember, next time we meet, we'll settle it in the ring... Doopliss."

"You can count on it... Champ." And so, Crash walked back to Glitzville and back to the Glitz Pit, leaving only Doopliss, Mimi, and Dimentio.

"Hey Doopliss, do you want to come back with me to Flipside?" Mimi asked.

"What… really?! That would be great!" Doopliss shouted.

"Well than it's settled, you're going to come with me to Flipside." Mimi said. She than approached Dimentio to say goodbye to him.

"So Dimentio, I guess this is goodbye than."

"Nope, I'm going with you to Flipside."

"What?!"

"Yep."

"B-but you tried to destroy it and all of the other worlds.""And it was a mistake that I will regret forever. And besides, no one knows it was me, they all think it was the Count anyway."

"That's kind of harsh to use that for your own gain isn't it?" Doopliss asked.

"I suppose."

"And you know O'Chunks and Nastasia are going to beat you brutally right?"

"Oh you'll help me convince them otherwise."

"I guess I have to."

"Do you really think they'll let me stay with them again?"

"Deep down Dimentio, I'm pretty sure they miss you too… and after beating you to a pulp… I'm sure they'll forgive you. We'll all be one happy family again with Doopliss too. And I can finally get my old room back."

"So can I." Dimentio said.

"This is going to be sweet! I can't wait!" Doopliss yelled. And so, The three of them headed to Flipside. In the distance you could hear Doopliss talking.

"So what's the scariest place over there anyway?"

"I do believe that is the Underwhere."

"Cool! Do you think we could go sometime?"

"Golly, I don't think you would want to go there."

* * *

Back at Mario's House, Luigi was watching a breaking news story on how the Kingdom was saved by Doopliss and the gang, when suddenly his door opened to reveal Mario.

"So, what did I miss while I was gone?" Luigi fainted right on the spot.


End file.
